Reconcile
by cap red
Summary: Oneshot. Years after the war is over, Dudley and Harry finally have a chat. Ignores HBP and DH. Standalone but could be part of another fic later on.


AN: Hi all. I am sorry to those who have being waiting for a new chapter of my other fics. They are being written... just incredibly slowly. Anyway this chapter can work as a stand alone, although it was originally meant to be part of another fic that I haven't got round to writing. I am probably not going to start writing it either until at least King Who Lived is finished. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little one shot, and have patience with me for my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not making any money out of this fiction.

* * *

He poured a cup of tea, and the two sipped it quietly before Harry broke the awkward silence.

"You've changed Dudley." It wasn't a question and Dudley understood that. He snorted and looked up at Harry.

"Is it really surprising?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "I guess to you it must seem that way. You have to understand. I was never a bad person, a spoilt person to be sure, but never bad. I thought... I thought I was doing what I was supposed to... what Mum and Dad wanted me to do. I learnt better."

"Why?"

"Don't you know? I think it was that summer... the one before my GCSE's, when we got attacked by those creatures I couldn't see."

"Dementors."

"Yes, that's right, Dementors."

He took a deep shuddering breath, and Harry waited silently for him to compose himself.

"They showed me such terrible things... about myself, and I was scared in a way that I had never been before. That might well have been enough to change me. It was only a bit later when the Dementors were gone that I realised something else."

Harry raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea.

"You didn't leave me. You protected me, even though I was cruel and a bully and nothing more then a spoilt brat. You could have left me but you didn't?"

There was a note of question at the end, as if he couldn't quite understand why Harry hadn't left him.

Harry answered, "I couldn't have left you Dudley. You didn't deserve that fate, not many people do deserve it."

Dudley looked disappointed then, as if he wanted to hear something more and Harry realised that he needed to say more.

"I... you're my cousin... family. I hated you then, but I loved you as well. It's strange that, but it's true."

"I didn't hate you Harry."

Harry snorted and Dudley suddenly looked anxious.

"No really I didn't. I didn't _like_ you but I certainly didn't hate you. I wasn't capable of it. I didn't understand what it was to hate."

Harry nodded pensively and took another sip of his tea. Dudley took that as an invitation to continue.

"After that, well like I said I began to change. It wasn't instant but I began to take note of things outside myself. I started to care. I didn't like that I was bigger then everyone else anymore. I didn't like that people feared me. Before I thought that fear and respect were the same, but after that night... I respected you Harry. By all rights I should have feared you as well, but I didn't even though I began to realise just what you were capable of."

Dudley's foot began to tap and Harry realised that he was nervous.

"I began to exercise, lose weight; food suddenly didn't have the same appeal. Mum and Dad were pleased. I think even they realised that my size wasn't right, although they were in denial over so many things. My grades started to improve as well. Not a huge amount. I'll never be that good at the academic stuff. I just don't care about it."

"I wanted to talk to you that summer, after school got out, but I never got the chance. You were so sad and all those strange things were going on in the newspapers and then you were gone, and you didn't come back."

He laughed suddenly, it wasn't a happy laugh, "We thought you were dead Harry. Mum and Dad celebrated, and I told them off for it. It was the first time I ever told them off properly and not just had a tantrum. They were so shocked but I was so angry. You were their nephew and they were celebrating your death."

He grew silent, "I was so angry; Angry at them, angry at you, but mostly angry at myself. I wanted so much to say I was sorry but..." he trailed off.

Harry reached out as if to take his hand but then caught himself, "I couldn't come back Dudley, even if I had wanted to. I had to fight, it was my duty."

Dudley shook his head, "I know that Harry, and I don't blame you, but it was tough. I made some rash decisions. I don't regret them, they were probably the best decisions I ever made, but they were rash none the less."

Harry looked confused.

"I joined the army. At sixteen years old, having never done anything good for anyone else in my life, I joined the army. I lied about my age and started basic training. Of course they found out the truth later, but by then I was already eighteen and the war was in full swing and they needed every man that they could."

Dudley sighed, "It was whilst I was in the army that I found out you were alive. I was twenty-one years old. We knew about magic by then. We had already engaged Death Eaters in battle. We'd already lost so many good men and woman, but we didn't know the particulars. We just knew that they were the enemy."

Harry understood. When the muggles were informed about magic, it wasn't a complete integration. They were told only what was necessary for them to know, so that they could defend themselves. The two societies remained separated.

"I remember when I found out that you lived. I was called into the Major's office; I was a lieutenant back then. He looked me right in the eye and asked me if I was related to you. I didn't know why he was asking, seeing as how I thought you were dead then, but I answered yes anyway. He then told me that I had become a target because of you."

Harry looked stricken at that thought and Dudley hurried to reassure him.

"No, don't blame yourself for that. You did what you had to do and I did what I had to do. The Major wanted to move me into the Intelligence Corps. He thought that I actually knew about magic and so could be better use there. I also think he wanted to keep me away from the action. I was a target and so was in danger, but I was also bloody reckless at times. I've got my Dad's temper you know."

Harry couldn't help but smiling, which was of course Dudley's intention.

"I stayed in the Guards, that is the Grenadier Guards Harry, for another year before I caught the attention of some people. I still don't know what I did but soon I found myself transferred into the PARAS."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I found myself closer to magic then I ever dreamed to be. Certainly I was closer then Mum ever wanted me to be. Let me tell you something Harry, jumping off the back of a broomstick is ten times scarier then a helicopter, especially when you've got bits of light that you have no way of defending against aimed at you."

Harry laughed slightly, "I do know what you mean Dudley. There were many battles that I took part in that were in the air, and I definitely felt safer when inside a helicopter."

Dudley sobered, "I know Harry. We were more involved with magical then any other regiment. I learnt all about you. I heard about all your exploits. At first I thought they were exaggerations but then I saw you for myself."

"You saw me! When?"

"It was a rescue mission. We were sent to aid you. I actually spoke to you although you wouldn't have recognised me and I wasn't going to distract you by telling you who I was. I was bloody impressed with you, though you scared the shit out of me."

It was standard policy for muggles to be disguised to prevent retaliation against them before going on missions, but Harry was curious.

"What was your alias Dudley?"

Dudley tilted his head back, "I had several, but for that mission I think I was called Bradley Mead. I was disguised as slighter older then I am now, with black hair, black eyes and very tanned skin. I also had a slightly crooked nose."

Harry didn't remember the person, but then he wasn't really expecting to. But it was nice to know that he had fought at least once side by side with his blood family. Dudley seemed to think so as well.

"So what happened then?"

"The war continued. I fell in love with a witch, but then she was killed. Then it was over and you had vanished, and once again I thought you were dead."

Harry looked out the kitchen window. The sun had come out. "I had to get away Dudley. I had seen to much, fought too hard. Everything in the magic world reminded me of it all. I couldn't stay."

Dudley opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued, "I had been fighting since I was eleven years old Dudley. Do you know what that's like? God, I didn't even know I was fighting at that age, let alone what I was fighting for, but year after year I became more involved, until I was at the centre of it all. I knew that if I stayed I would have to continue fighting a different battle, and I needed so badly to rest."

Dudley closed his mouth and reached out a hand, before changing his mind and taking his tea, which had now gone cold. After he had collected himself he said quietly, "But you never found your rest did you?"

Harry shook his head, "For a time I did. I was in love. I married, had children. Sure I still had huge responsibilities, but it didn't matter for once. It hurt me so much when she died, and I didn't have time to mourn. I had to keep going. Always I have to keep going."

"You've still got your children."

Harry smiled, "Yes I still have them at least."

Dudley went to take another sip of his tea and found he had drained his cup. Harry had finished his as well, so Dudley took them both to the kitchen sink. Harry watched as he quickly rinsed them before asking a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind.

"How did you find me?"

Dudley grinned, "Harry, I was raised with you. I didn't like you until far too late, but that didn't stop me from knowing every single nuance about you. I was always able to know your moods better then anyone. I could get a rise out of you better then anyone as well, just like you could out of me. I hate to tell you this Harry, but I knew who you were from the very first second you appeared on TV. Mum and Dad knew it was you as well, but they were in denial of that fact. They refused to think you could have married into the royal family like that."

Harry couldn't deny the truth in that. He always had known how to push Dudley's buttons. Now that he could think about it, their relationship had been almost like siblings. It had just been Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's behaviour that had been abnormal.

"Harry I thought for so long over whether I should contact you or not. You obviously did not wish to be found, but when my parents...died." his shoulders shook slightly and he took a deep, recovering breath. "When they died, you deserved to know. They never treated you right, but they were your family, they did raise you and... I needed you. Lord knows Aunt Marge is no comfort and whilst I have friends, I think at times like this... I need family."

Tears were falling from Dudley's eyes and he angrily wiped them away. Harry walked around the table and put an arm around Dudley. It was only a brief touch, but the barrier between them was broken with it.

Dudley cried for a few more minutes before managing to compose himself. He went to the sink and splashed his face. As he was doing so Harry spoke, "You're right Dudley. I was glad that you contacted me. I was so confused as well. I thought I had left that part well behind me. I tell you it was a shock to both me and my security when I received a letter at the palace addressed to Harry Potter."

Dudley returned to his chair and said, "You're telling me. It was a shock to me as well when some of your bodyguards came around wanting to know if I was a threat or not. I'm telling you, I knew that addressing a letter to your real name would attract attention, but I thought they were going to kill me. Thankfully I had proof that you were my cousin."

"Actually, I had already told them that you were my cousin. I think that they wanted to make sure that you weren't going to kill me or something like that."

"Like I could ever kill you."

"True, you would have to catch me."

"I'd have help."

"Maybe, but I know all the best hiding spots in the area."

"Just as long as you don't end up on the school roof again."

Harry snorted remembering the incident and imagining the headlines if he did indeed get stuck on the roof. Dudley seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he laughed as well.

They descended into companionable silence. Harry took the time to examine Dudley. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

"Do you want me to star a few days?" he blurted out.

"What?" Dudley looked surprised.

Harry took a deep breath and explained more calmly. "Dudley, you're my cousin and I can see you are hurting. You said you needed me and... I can afford to take a few days away."

Dudley looked both hopeful and doubtful, "Won't people wonder where you are?"

"We'll just say I have the flu."

"Then, I think I would like that. Although only for a few days. I've only been relieved from duty for another week."

"I could extend that if you want."

Dudley smirked, "You could as well, but no. I think it will do me some good to go back, but...Harry."

"Yes?"

"You'll stay in touch... once you leave?"

"Of course." Nothing else needed to be said to that.

"Good." He sighed in relief.

Harry smiled, before looking at the clock. "If I'm going to be staying a few days then I'll need to call to get a bag sent over."

Dudley nodded, "I'll go and prepare a bed."

They both got up to leave the room. Dudley paused on the first step just as Harry was dialling the number.

"Harry."

"Hmmm."

"Thank You."

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."


End file.
